


Sleepwalkers and Octopus Cuddlers

by theunbloggable



Series: Here Our Hearts Meet [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Permission, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Implied Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, M/M, POV Jean Kirstein, Sleep Walking, freckle jesus marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunbloggable/pseuds/theunbloggable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Jean live in the same apartment building and Jean is a sleepwalker with a crush. Everything goes right... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwalkers and Octopus Cuddlers

He had maybe a hundred freckles, dotting his face like stars. I imagine I could connect all of them into constellations- if that wasn’t weird.

It was weird though. But for some reason the weirdness of ogling the _man_ who lived down stairs in my shitty apartment complex didn’t stop me from doing so. What the fuck was wrong with me. I don’t even know his name, his mailbox only say Bodt, and yeah it is sort of creepy I stalked him to his mailbox but… whatever.

The three chimes of my phone scared the living shit out of me. Of course;  It was Reiner.

**Hey asshole. Stop staring out the peepy hole thing trying to see that dude and come hang out with us.**

Really? Why was I friends with this guy. And why did I tell him about freckle boy.

I text back a halfhearted, **Why would I want to hang out with you homos?**

It takes bearly a second before Reiner gets his ass in gear and uses his big meaty finger to manage to type out, ‘ **Cause these homos have pizza.**

That was a good enough reason for me.

It might have been easier to stay home rather than step out to the florescent lit hallway where the ebb of the bass from the apartment down the hall slapped me in the face.  

Fucking Eren Jaeger. The sweet promise of pizza can’t subdue the hatred of this fucking dipshit who lives next to me and plays his shitty ass music all day. I could barely hear the thudding of the bass inside my apartment  but stepping out into the hallway was like getting dragged to the club by Reiner all over again. How did this motherfucker even listen to music this loud; it was ridiculous?

The impact of a warm body hitting mine from behind threw me off guard.

“Oh crud! Jean are you okay?” Turning around I see freckle boy. And holy crap does he know my name? How?

Falling on my ass wasn’t how I was supposed to meet this guy for the first time.

“Uh yeah I’m fine… It’s alright man.” I shook off my shock and embarrassment as he extended a hand to me. God dammit, he even had freckles trailing up his arms and on his hands.

 _Alright man? Alright man._ Who the fuck says alright man?

“Why were you running anyway?” I ask to fill the blank space in our… conversation? Was this actually happening?

“Oh u-um yeah. Well I know Eren and uh a friend who lives on this floor texted me that Erens playing music crazy loud and I’m worried about him, he got dumped this weekend and so this is his ‘rage’ music” He gave a small smile and looked awkward when he talked, because he used his hands to gesture in ways that didn’t make sense. Why did this guy just keep getting more attractive?

Before I could say anything, my phone chimed again.

**Will you come over before I die of old age?**

Wow Reiner really is an asshole. No wonder we are friends. 

“W-well I’m sorry about running into you…. But I’m going to go take care of... that.”  

“Okay. Thanks. He’s annoying as shit.”

Freckles frowns at that a little. But gives a small wave and ducks his head before running down the rest of the hall and producing a key to get inside fucking Jaegers apartment.

* * *

 

“What took you so long, we almost started doing it.” Reiner asked as we opened the door.

I just roll my eyes and walk on in. Reiner and Berthold’s apartment was essentially my second home.

“Just give me the pizza you promised.” I said.

“Whoa you are beginning to sound a lot like Sash, Jean.” Bertolt says, stepping into the living room holding a pizza. This smug bastard.

 “Whatever.” I should tell them about freckles- holy crap, I met him and I didn’t even figure out his name. Seriously? I am pathetic.

“Wow Kierstein, you look like you just shit your pants, what just happened in that head of yours?” Reiner, master of knowing how to make someone the opposite of comfortable, says.

“Let me guess… Freckles guy again?” Bertolt say knowingly. He then pushes me down into sitting on the couch because hes so mom like and controlling.

Next thing I know they’ve heard the entire story, and I’ve eaten as much pizza as I could get away from them; and a pint of ice cream.

“Go home Jean. Get your shit together.” Reiner says around 2am.

“Mmhmm? Thanks for that. You’re a great friend.” I say, half asleep.

I wait for Bertolt to say something encouraging before I realize that the giant unmoving mass next to Reiner is passed the fuck out and their drool coming down his face.

* * *

 

I could kill Eren Jaeger. It wouldn’t be hard; a box cutter to the jugular maybe.  It’s- fuck it’s actually five in the morning and the motherfucking asshole has his music playing louder than it was earlier today. It’s not even dubstep anymore it’s fucking Maroon 5. How pathetic is his life that after a break up he needs to listen to Maroon 5 _at five_ in the morning.

I’m not particularly sure where I grew the balls to end up standing outside of Freckles door but that is where I ended up. I knocked too. At five in the morning.

“Hmmm?” Freckles answered the door in boxers and fuck my life, Freckles has more freckles. How? But more importantly his hair was disheveled and he was shirtless and I was getting gayer by the second.

“I’m going to murder Eren.” I said; which probably made me sound totally crazy.

“What?” he looked confused, like really confused.

“The music, its still going. But I though hey it’s too early for murder.” I say,  and apparently it’s too early for me to be talking.

“Oh… yeah I’ll sort it out.” He sort of pats his body looking for something before he realizes that he doesn’t have pockets.

“Umm, y-you can come in. Sorry”

Okay…?  This is an interesting development. I step into the apartment and it’s really nice. Like the apartment is just as shitty as mine but there is stuff in it and it’s almost like a home.

I turn around to say as much but I’m thrown off by the fact that he is reemerging from a door that is presumably his bedroom with a fucking flip phone. First of all when did he leave the room, and secondly a flip phone? Who was this guy…?

“Y-you can sleep on my couch if you want” He states.

I think I give him the most blank stare ever because he tacks on an explanation, which admittedly is sort of helpful as rational though was being replaced by rather explicit fantasies and being bent over his couch--

“My friend Armin is going over to deal with him but it might be an hour, he doesn’t live close by but I don’t think Eren is listening to me. Anyways sorry about all of this.”

I sort of wanted to retreat back under my covers and never move again but I also knew that would result in me committing homicide and going to prison if fucking Maroon 5 was still playing. And this guy was a saint- a freckle Jesus if you will. How is he this nice?

“Yeah. I mean if that’s cool with you I could really use the uninterrupted sleep.” I said. Freckles smiled and I lost a brain cell from how much I over thought it.

* * *

 

Where the fuck am I?

Shit. I did it again.

I tried to maneuver myself out of the situation as softly as I could but apparently Freckles like to octopus on to people in the night and was making this really difficult.

I hate my life. I haven’t slept walked in over four years but of course, of course I did while I was here. I walked straight into the bed of Freckle Jesus.

“W-What?” Freckles eyes shot open as I tried to untangle an arm from around my torso.

“I don’t remember- w-what happened?!?” He was blushing fifty shades to Sunday and it was making my lower regions stir, which was not a bonus for this situation, first thing after waking up.

“I’m so sorry- I um sleepwalk, or I mean I use to. Whatever I’m thinking about just sort of manifests into physical actions.”  I stumble though a weird explanation, one that I’ve given more than a few times.

I imagined that this would be awkward, but instead the motherfucker just laughs. He laughs hysterically.

  
“I-I’m sorry” He stutters, not out of nerves like usual but through laughter, “It’s just, I’m sorry that I cuddled you… I just sort of latch on...It was interesting to explain as a child at sleepovers”

I’m laughing to now. What is even going on?

“But seriously Jean, it’s cool”

I must have blushed at the realization that I don’t ye know his name because he asks me if something is wrong.

“Is it bad if I admit that I don’t know your name…?”

This sends him into a fit of laughter which he tries to smother.

“I’m offended, we did spend the night together.” He says,for some reason I got the feeling that him joking was a bit rare.

“Hey I don’t even know how you know my name!” I say, because truthfully I really don’t. “Are you stalking me?” I add, for good measure of course.

“Nope!” He pops his ‘p’ when he says this and smiles. “Eren just likes to complain about you.”

“That fucker… So do I get to know your name?”

“Oh! I-it’s Marco.”

“Marco? Marco..” I repeat after him. It fits him well. “Well at least I don’t have to call you Freckles anymore”

“Oh my god.” Marco sighed.

“Let me guess, lots of people call you that?” It was a dumb question because that was apparent in the way Marco shook his head in a questioning fashion.

“Well people call me horse face…” I add on, I want to see him smile again.

I am rewarded by his fit of laughter, man this guy likes to laugh.

“Would it be wrong to say I see why…?” He manages to choke out.

“You’re a bastard.”

Before I can say anything else the alarm on my phone goes off. Fuck its ten. For the first time I’m dreading going into he studio because I would rather sit at home- or rather sit with Marco.

“I should go” And stand up from the edge of the bed where I had been sitting.

“O-oh of course. I’ll see you later Jean”

I’m about out the door when I hear my name being called.

“Jean! Wait does you sleep walking into my bed mean you were thinking about me?”

“Shut up Marco!”

“Whatever Jean.”

“Bye Marco”

He mumbles something that sounds like a goodbye.

* * *

 

A message from an unknown number pops up on my phone around three in the afternoon. I don’t get to open it until five when I’m leaving the studio.

**Its Marco. Is this Jean?**

I immediately text back. I also want to punch myself in the face for not answering the text sooner.

**Yes?**

His message takes a while but I find myself walking down the street willing it to ding. His message comes in and I laugh as the little green bubble pops up. He has a flip phone.

**So I was wondering if we could start over**

What? I don’t even know what that means…

Another message came through;

**Well I realized it would be weird to go on a first date after we had cuddle together.**

I can officially say that Marco broke me. Freckle Jesus broke me. I text back as quickly as I can;

**Are you asking me out on a date Freckles?**

His reply comes faster this time;

**I most certainly am, Horse Face ;-)**

He’s so annoying adorable I just have to say yes.

**I guess I accept Marco… You know since you asked so nicely.**

A moment later he responds

**Good! I guess u do always catch more bees with honey…**

I will admit that I laugh out loud and everyone turns to stare at me. I had forgotten I was out in public.

My phone dings again;

**Or you know more horses with sugar cubes <3 **

Fucking Marco. Where did you even come from?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AOT / Jeanmarco fic but I'm super excited because when I started college I met someone who ruined my life with Jeanmarco and now these bastards follow me everywhere... so enjoy. There will be more.


End file.
